smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Buckaroo!
"My Little Buckaroo!" is a chapter story released by MarioFan2009 on December 12th 2018. It involves the SML wiki users: "Gummy Cow!", "CuldeeFell13", "MarioFan2009" and "Internet Problem". They have to find out who committed terrorist attacks in Florida with 5 suspicious guys and one evil dealer on the loose... The project was finished on December 16th 2018. CHAPTER 1: A NEW ADVENTURE WARNING: This story will have swearing, possibility of gore and violence. It starts off with a Florida bank. A shadow with bag equipments mysterious appears, it goes inside the bank and a explosion occurs. The mysterious figure disappears. Goodman as a reporter: Breaking news Mkay! The first Florida bank was recently robbed last night and the police are investigating the crime right now! More information will soon come on this. The screen then slowly fades to a old house with 5 people waiting for something. Guy 1: He should be here any moment now... Guy 3: You don't think he is caught is he? Guy 1: No stupid! Didn't ya read the news?! They are investigating and he escaped easily! Screen then cuts to CuldeeFell13 sleeping in bed and then he wakes up. CuldeeFell13: (Yawns) ah, here comes another day to make more SML wiki fan-fictions! Guess I better start my day out first. (He then brushes his teeth and eats breakfast) I wonder what is on the news today (He sees the report about the robbery) Wha-- The bank got robbed today?! How, I thought they got better security systems! Hmm... I might as well try to investigate this myself... Screen cuts to Junior sleeping in bed as he wakes up Bowser Junior: Wha- it's morning time! I better go ask Chef Pee Pee to make me some breakfast! Chef Pee Pee is awake cooking fried eggs. Bowser Junior: Chef Pee Pee Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: What do you want Junior? Bowser Junior: I am hungry! I want some macaroni and cheese! Chef Pee Pee: Well, I was just making these fried eggs! Cmon Junior! Bowser Junior: Hmmmm... I guess I can take it Chef Pee Pee... Chef Pee Pee: Wait, really? Bowser Junior: Yeah! Chef Pee Pee: Oh boy! Finally something helpful happened to me! Bowser Junior: I will go wait at the table. Chef Pee Pee: Ok. Screen cuts to MarioFan2009 watching TV until he gets a knock at the door. MarioFan2009: Who could that be early in the morning? MarioFan2009 opens the door. MarioFan2009: Hey Culdee! CuldeeFell13: Hey Mariofan, may I come inside I have something to explain. MarioFan2009: Well, sure come on in! (It then shows the two in the living room) MarioFan2009: So what seems to be the deal? CuldeeFell13: Well did you watch the news today? MarioFan2009: Yeah. CuldeeFell13: Well about that, did you hear about a robbery? MarioFan2009: Oh yes I did! The Florida bank just got robbed... CuldeeFell13: Yeah, they just got heavy security like a few days ago... How is it even possible. MarioFan2009: I am wondering about that too. CuldeeFell13: Well, I was gonna go on all by my own to find out what happened but I decided to bring you with me, will you come? MarioFan2009: But dude, I just got back 6 days ago from a huge fight with the cops to stop Toad from destroying the world! How do you think I will be able to solve a robbery? CuldeeFell13: Oh come on, it can't be that bad. MarioFan2009: Fine, I will come... but if I die, that will be your concern. CuldeeFell13: Alright, I parked my car outside lets go. MarioFan2009: (Sigh) Fine. It cuts to Mario in the living room. Jeffy: Hey Daddy! Mario: Hey Jeffy, what would you like for breakfast today? Jeffy: Uh, I don't know. Wait, how about we go fishing today? We haven't done that in forever! Mario: What?! Fishing? Jeffy: Yeah! Mario: No Jeffy! The last time we went fishing I got eaten by a shark! Jeffy: Come daddy! Mario: No! Jeffy: Fine daddy! Your high as f345! Mario: (Sigh) It cuts to Jeffy angered walking into the living room. Jeffy: Stupid daddy won't let me go fishing! (Suddenly he sees a rope and a gun on the table) Hmmm... those look like some cool things! I think I could use them for fishing as well! (It cuts to the old house again) Guy 3: He should be here by now. (They get a knock on the door) Guy 1: That should be him! (Guy 1 opens the door) The Buckaroo: Here (gives them the money bag) it is all yours... CHAPTER 2: EVIL PLANNING Guy 3: Finally! Now we can actually get some insurance! Guy 5: We still need to harass this city with our other plans as well though. Guy 4: Here, (Gives the Buckaroo explosives and digging materials) what I want you to do is go over to the roads find a place where you can dig secretly like a tree over anything, and then put the equipment there and WHAM! Got it? The Buckaroo: At your service... Meanwhile... MarioFan2009: Hey Culdee, can we stop at 7 11 so I can pick up something to eat? CuldeeFell13: Ok, but make it quick. (CuldeeFell13 stops the car and MarioFan2009 gets out and enters 7 11) Meanwhile... The Buckaroo: Hmmmmm, this looks like a good spot! (Hears someone coming) Wait a minute! Woody: Chee wee boy! I can't wait to hunt shrimpos with my new shrimpo rifle I got today! I guess I will sit next to this tree and get my stuff out! The Buckaroo! Damnit! I gotta get rid of this clown or else! (Checks his equipment and finds a hammer) Ah ha! Woody: Alright, now I will get my shrimpo call out (suddenly he gets knocked out) The Buckaroo: Now, I gotta get rid of this sloppy mess! (The Buckaroo hides Woody's body in a bush) they better not be able to find him in here... (He then starts digging) MarioFan2009: Alright I am back, would you like some? CuldeeFell13: Eh, I'm fine... Back at the old house... Guy 2: Hey, we should start a terrorist attack! Guy 3: But how are we gonna do that? We gave away our equipment to the guy to commit crimes already. Guy 1: I have some bombs in my drawer! Guy 5: Oh nice! We will be able to give them two now! Guy 1: (Gets bombs out) Florida is a terrible place, filled with so many crimes and those dirty people walking the streets: humans! We shall take this city out and take over it forever! (Evil laughing) now get in the old dusty car and get the stuff! Guy 2, 3, 4 and 5: Ok! The Buckaroo: (Keeps digging until he reach the middle of the road) Yes! Now to release this garbage! (He puts all of the explosives in the middle of the underground of the road) Alright, all set! (Walks back up) Heh heh, goodbye stupid road! (Ignites an explosive line and covers his own ears as a giant explosion occurs) MarioFan2009: (Hears an explosion) Culdee! Did you hear that? CuldeeFell13: I think I heard a explosion-like noise! MarioFan2009: We should go check it out now! CuldeeFell13: (Stops the car where the explosion happened while the police are investigating it) WHAT THE HECK! MarioFan2009: What happened over here?! Goodman as a news reporter: Breaking news Mkay! A giant explosion occurred in the middle of the road! No one knows how this happened and the police are baffled by this! Investigation is currently going on. CHAPTER 3: ALMOST CAUGHT MarioFan2009: I just want to know who would do such a thing! (Sees a black figure in a tree) HEY! (MarioFan2009 starts running to the tree) CuldeeFell13: Wha-- Where are you going?? MarioFan2009: I will be right back! The Buckaroo: Oh s#%t! (Runs away) MarioFan2009: COME BACK HERE! The Buckaroo: No! Stay away you-- (throws a grenade at him but MarioFan2009 quickly dodges it) MarioFan2009: Hmmmm... (sees a hammer that The Buckaroo's equipment bag dropped and throws it at him but misses) Woody: Owww... what ha--- (Suddenly he gets knocked out by the hammer) MarioFan2009: Uh oh... (sigh) (The Buckaroo successfully runs away) MarioFan2009 comes back upset with Woody's body... CuldeeFell13: Hey, didn't you get the thing you saw? MarioFan2009: No, but I found one of his victims which accidentally knocked out again who was already knocked out in a bush... (Shows Woody's body) CuldeeFell13: WHAT TH--- Did you kill him?! MarioFan2009 I don't know! Maybe we should check his pulse. CuldeeFell13: We should! (MarioFan2009 puts his head to Woody's chest) MarioFan2009: He seems fine to me... CuldeeFell13: Maybe we should get him to a doctor! MarioFan2009: Yeah, lets do so! (Gummy Cow then comes) Gummy Cow: Hey guys, is something wrong? MarioFan2009: We where just going to take Woody to the hospital. Gummy Cow: Why, what happened? CuldeeFell13: It's a long story... but you can come. Gummy Cow: I think I will come with you guys to see what is going on... It then cuts to MarioFan2009, CuldeeFell13 and Gummy Cow at the hospital... Gummy Cow: Do you think he will be ok? MarioFan2009: Hopefully... Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright guys, I have some good news and some bad news for you. The good news is that your friend will make it out alive but the bad news is he is going to hospitalized for 6 days or a week because he was knocked out by a hammer twice. CuldeeFell13: Thank God! MarioFan2009: Yeah... Brooklyn T. Guy: So, would you like to meet him or no? Gummy Cow: Yeah I think we should go see him. Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright just follow me. It cuts to MarioFan2009, Gummy Cow and CuldeeFell13 in he room where Woody is at. Woody: Ah, what happened? CuldeeFell13: You will be ok, you just got knocked out. Woody: Where am I? Did you guys do something?? Gummy Cow: No, we just found your body in a bush so we decided to rush you to the hospital. MarioFan2009: Oh, and I have to apologize to you because I accidentally hit you in the head for a second time... Woody: Wait, what?? MarioFan2009: Yeah, so what happened was that there was a figure that may or may not have bombed the Florida road today and I found his hammer and threw it at him but failed and it hit you. I'm so sorry about that. Woody: Eh, I'm fine. I was about to go shrimpo hunting and then for some reason I had a black out. I think it was that blacky old figure! MarioFan2009: I knew it! Guys we have to find that guy now! CuldeeFell13: Wait! But what about Woody? MarioFan2009: He is in medical care so he should be fine. Gummy Cow: Hopefully... MarioFan2009: We gotta find him before he terrorizes more of the city! CuldeeFell13: Yeah! Woody: Alright, I guess I will see you guys in about how many? MarioFan2009: Maybe a week or so... Woody: WHAT? But I was about to go shrimpo hunting today! God, guess it's just not my day. Oh well. Hopefully this hospital has some shrimpos... MarioFan2009: Sorry Woody. Guess we will see you soon... Woody: Bye guys... MarioFan2009, CuldeeFell13 and Gummy Cow walk out of the room and leave the hospital. Meanwhile, back at the old house... Guy 2: Oh hey guys look! It is our guy! Guy 1: Hold on! (Stops the car) What are you doing out here?! The Buckaroo: The deal is done... the road has been bombed... Guy 1: Well good! You are just in time for our 3rd plan! (Evil laughing) CHAPTER 4: A LARGE FEUD Guy 4: So boss, what is our new plan? Guy 1: Well, actually, we need to make sure nobody is on our tail. Hey, did you encounter anyone while you where placing your equipment under the ground? The Buckaroo: I almost got killed by a brown shirted guy with a flower on his shirt and a hat that reads: "2009" Guy 1: Hmmm, we will make sure his body is next to anyone else who tries to stop us! Anyways, we are gonna start a mass shooting! Pick a weapon fellas! Guy 3 and 2: Goodness! My oh my! These are some great weapons! The Buckaroo: Just don't fundle around with them... Meanwhile... MarioFan2009: So, I saw a figure with red-like eyes on the tree. We need to go there to search some clues... CuldeeFell13: Alright, but which tree? MarioFan2009: Follow me. Meanwhile again... Bowser Junior: Oh boy I can't wait to watch Doofy The Dragon! Show announcer: Alrighty kids it's time for... "Doofy The Dragon"! (Kids cheering) Doofy The Dragon: Eh huh, hey kids! I'm Doofy The Dragon! And today, I am going to start a school shooting! Don't try this at home! (Doofy goes inside with a rifle shooting innocent children and teachers before pulling a pistol to his head and killing himself) Bowser Junior: AH HAHAHA! That's so funny Doofy!! (Suddenly a news report goes on) What the?? Goodman as a reporter: Breaking news Mkay! A civilian thought they saw a mysterious figure on a tree close to the road that was exploded this morning. But since police have been attacking the person ever since Toad started an attack, the person will be doing an investigation. More news as it develops. At the tree... Gummy Cow: So, MarioFan2009 do you think we will be able to find some clues around here? MarioFan2009: Hopefully, now let me see... Wait guys! Look over there! A large hole! CuldeeFell13: What?! Gummy Cow: The figure must have done that! MarioFan2009: To bomb the road!! CludeeFell13: We need to go check it out right now! MarioFan2009: Yeah! They go check it out but find nothing much but a huge path way dug all the way to the road. CuldeeFell13: The individual must be sick enough to do this! MarioFan2009: Neither this city has done something to them or they want to massacre it! Meanwhile... Guy 1: Alright guys! Get your weapons steady! We are taking out the club! Guy 3: Yeet! This should be great! Guy 5: And fun! The Buckaroo: I will wait here and make sure that police will not arrive. Guy 1: And we are going inside... They enter the club and start taking hostages Guy 1: FREEZE! NOBODY MOVES! THIS IS A HOSTILE TAKEOVER!! Guy 4: Yeah! Civilian: Somebody help! These guys have gone insane! Mexican Civilian: Yeah, they must be loco! Guy 1: If you all calm down, nobody gets hurt! Now shut up and stay still! Cuts back to MarioFan2009, CuldeeFell13 and Gummy Cow. MarioFan2009: (Sigh), I don't know what else we can do... Gummy Cow: We searched through everything... Internet Problem comes to them rushing in a panic. Internet Problem: GUYS GUYS GUYS!!! THE NIGHTCLUB IS AT ATTACK!! CuldeeFell13: WHAT?! Gummy Cow: How is this possible?! We just got here for clues about a bombing! MarioFan2009: Dude! We gotta go there fast! What is going on?!?! Internet Problem: QUICK!!! You gotta get there fast!! They all rush to the nightclub to see there is a massive hostile takeover. MarioFan2009: OH MY GOD!! Who are those people?! Gummy Cow: I don't know!! MarioFan2009: Wait a minute, you don't think? CuldeeFell13: No... MarioFan2009: That couldn't be the guys who have been causing massacre in this city the whole time?! Gummy Cow: No freaking way! MarioFan2009: We gotta investigate now!! The Buckaroo: Not so fast! You mutineers ain't going anywhere! CHAPTER 5: MEETING THE MAKER MarioFan2009: Oh no, you can't be... The Buckaroo: Oh yes I am! I have been working for these guys this whole time! I had to rob a bank, blow up the road, and now, we will be actually killing some people! And YOU will not stop us! Gummy Cow: You bastard... The Buckaroo: Heheh, thanks for the compliment! Meanwhile... Jeffy: Alright, I got my rope and my little black stick with a huge hole on it! Now I think I will go fishing! But, how do I go fishing? (Jeffy sees Hansel) Hey mister hobo guy, do you know how to go fishing? Hansel: Wha-- oh yeah, You just have to find a large one Jeffy: Where? Hansel: Anywhere Jeffy: Gee, thanks for the tip mister hobo! Hansel: Anytime kid. Back to the scene outside the club... The Buckaroo: So, you have been trying to stop us this whole entire time eh? (Looks at MarioFan2009) and YOU! You where the one who has been trying to kill me with my own hammer! I can see why you are a failure! You missed! Ha ha! MarioFan2009: Hey! I can ju--- The Buckaroo: SILENCE! One false move or anything you say, you will die! The police arrive... Cop 1: FREEZE! The Buckaroo: Looks like we have got some more company... (Throws a stink bomb at the police) that should take care of them! And now for you guys! CuldeeFell13 sees a rock and throws it at him The Buckaroo: OUCH! HEY GET BACK HERE! Gummy Cow, MarioFan2009 and CuldeeFell13 enter the club... Guy 1: Oh, some company we got! Hey guys, take care of the hostages while I deal with some friends! Guy 3: Ok boss! Guy 1 approaches them. Guy 1: So, you are trying to stop us eh? (Pulls not a pistol) what did you do with our man? Gummy Cow: What man? MarioFan2009: You mean the guy who was wearing a mask and had red eyes? Guy 1: YEAH! CuldeeFell13: He is outside what you mean? Guy 1: Oh so you are hiding that you killed him? MarioFan2009: We didn't even kill him! We just hit him with a rock! Guy 1: So, you really want to fight us huh? CuldeeFell13: Yeah! Put up yo--- (Suddenly he gets punch by Guy 1) MarioFan2009 and Gummy Guy: CULDEE!! CuldeeFell13: Owww... Guy 1: Goodbye Fnaf loving b%#*h! (Guy 1 shoots him but however, Internet Problem comes and saves him by sacrificing himself!) CuldeeFell13: INTERNET!! Internet Problem: I had to save you from him... runnnnn... Guy 1: Heh heh, well at least I got a kill! Now it is your turn! (Guy 1 points his pistol at him and shoots but however the gun is jammed) WHAT?! UGH! DAMNIT!! (Runs away but however Gummy Cow attacks him) Gummy Cow: This is for bombing the road, (punches him once and then grabs him) Guy 1: OUCH! HELP!! Gummy Cow: This is for robbing a bank, (kicks him in bum) AND THIS IS FOR KILLING INTERNET PROBLEM!! (He then grabs his gun and unjams it) Guy 1: No. No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (He then gets shot by Gummy Cow, killing him) MarioFan2009: Gummy! That was impressive! Gummy Cow: Thanks! He deserves it! CuldeeFell13: But what about Internet Problem?! Medics: Don't worry guys! We will make sure he is alive and good! CuldeeFell13: Oh thank God! The Medics take Internet Problem to the hospital. CHAPTER 6: IT COMES TO AN END MarioFan2009: Hopefully he should be ok. Meanwhile... Jeffy: Hmmmm, so mister hobo said I need to find a big one anywhere... (Jeffy sees a mysterious black figure enter in the club) Oh hey! There is a big one now! Hey come here!! Gummy Cow: Now what? CuldeeFell13: We need to find the rest of the shooters! Gummy Cow: Oh yeah! Le--- The Buckaroo: OH NO YOU DON'T! You are not going ANYWHERE! (Pulls a pistol out) MarioFan2009: This clown again?? The Buckaroo: You guys killed my boss! Now I am going to end you! Jeffy sees the black figure in the club. Jeffy: Hmmmm, ok so I am gonna need to get this thing attached! (Jeffy ties the rope to the gun hole) Looks good! Now I should get the big one! The Buckaroo: Any last words before I end you? MarioFan2009: Go to hell!! The Buckaroo: Farewell... (Suddenly a gunshot is heard and The Buckaroo's neck gets choked on by a rope) (Choking) WHA THE?! HALP, MA NECK!!!! CuldeeFell13: What the heck?! Jeffy: Cmon big one! Cmon!!!! The Buckaroo: HELLLLLLP!!!!! Jeffy pulls harder and harder. The Buckaroo: (Starts to wheeze) Jeffy: CMON!!! The Buckaroo gets his body pulled back by force almost hitting Jeffy but Jeffy dodges him. The Buckaroo: (Gasping for air) Owwwww... MarioFan2009: Jeffy!! You saved us? Jeffy: How did I ever save you? You murdered me before... MarioFan2009: Welllllll, sorry? Jeffy: It's ok! CuldeeFell13: Thank God you saved us Jeffy! We could have died! The Buckaroo: (Pulls his pistol out) AND YOU ARE NOW ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE!!!! Jeffy: No we ain't b65@h! (Shoots the gun with the rope attached) The Buckaroo: AH! NOT AGAIN!!! Jeffy then goes outside pulling very hard using the gun as a fishing line. The Buckaroo: HELLLLLLP SOMEBODY!!!! Jeffy then attaches the rope to a tree. Jeffy: So long my little bi@&$aroo! (He removes the gun from the rope as The Buckaroo falls all the way back with force getting hanged by the tree and dying) Gummy Cow: Great job Jeffy! You killed him! Jeffy: Sure I did! MarioFan2009: But what about the other guys? CuldeeFell13: Oh yeah! Lets go back to the club right now! Gummy Cow: See you later Jeffy! Jeffy: Bye guys! Gummy Cow: Man, if Internet Problem was here, I wonder if he would have been proud. MarioFan2009: Maybe. But we gotta get rid of the other shooters now! They go back to the club finding the rest of the guys. Guy 4: Oh, look who just arrived! Guy 2: Nanny nanny boo boo! MarioFan2009: Your region of terror ends here! Guy 3: Oh yeah? Well we ain't gonna stop boy! Guy 5: Yeah! Who are you to stop us?? Gummy Cow: Lets get rid of these guys already! CuldeeFell13: Yeah I agree! Guy 4 then jumps and punches CuldeeFell13 CuldeeFell13 then starts hitting and punching him back Guy 3 and 2 fight Gummy Cow MarioFan2009 fights Guy 5 but Guy 5 then knocks him by kicking him. Guy 5: (Pulls out a rifle) Heh heh, any last words? (Suddenly Jeffy comes and jumps on him) WHAT THE?! HELP, GET THIS KID OFF OF ME!!!! MarioFan2009 then grabs a shotgun and shoots Guy 5 in chest multiple times killing him. Guy 3: We got you now Gummy Chow! Gummy Cow: It's Gummy Cow! Guy 3 then gets shot by MarioFan2009. Guy 2: WHAT?! Guy 2 gets shot as well. Guy 4 then sees all his friends dead. Guy 4: YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME. MarioFan2009: (Shoots him but misses) Guy 4: HA HA! (He then gets grabbed by the neck by CuldeeFell13 getting choked very hard) Hel... Help... Somebody... (Dies and CuldeeFell13 throws his body hardly) MarioFan2009: (Gasps for air) Are they... all gone now? Gummy Cow: Hopefully... The Police come to investigate. Cop 2: What happened over here?? MarioFan2009: We... got rid of the shooters... (Falls on the ground exhausted) Cop 1: Wow, I guess they weren't bad after all ay Joe? Joe (Cop 2): Yeah George... CuldeeFell13: Can we go home now? I am so tired... Cop 1: Yeah, we will let you go since you killed shooters. Shooters are bad! Gummy Cow: Phew... Lets go home guys... MarioFan2009: Yeah, I am tired... Cop 1 sees Jeffy. Cop 1: Hey, was that guy also a shooter? CuldeeFell13: No, he was a guy who saved us... Cop 1: Oh... They all go home while the police recover the criminals bodies. Goodman as a reporter: Breaking news Mkay! The criminals, who robbed the bank, bombed the road and started a shooting the nightclub have been finally caught but also killed. There where 6 unidentifiable suspects. Justice has finally been served... MarioFan2009 and CuldeeFell13 at home. MarioFan2009: Are you finally happy that we killed those guys? CuldeeFell13: Yeah... Criminals would have escaped if it wasn't for us... MarioFan2009: I don't think I will go on a another adventure for a week or so now... CuldeeFell13: Well I gotta get home now, it is getting late. MarioFan2009: Alright, see you. Bye! CuldeeFell13: See you soon! Bye! CuldeeFell13 then leaves MarioFan2009's home and goes to his house to get some sleep. ---- THE END ---- Trivia * This is the first chapter story to be released by MarioFan2009. * This story marks the first appearances of MarioFan2009, Gummy Cow!, CuldeeFell13 and Internet Problem in a MarioFan2009 story. Category:From 2018 Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Movies Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Buckaroo Episodes